Support
Japan Life Build There are 4 types of structures for you to build your city, namely: Hotels, Attractions, Shops and Decorations. Buildings such as Hotels, Attractions and Shops will allow you to earn gold and XP while Decorations increase the profitability percentage of Attractions and Shops when placed near them. Master the fine art of city building with the right combinations of these buildings will ensure you an aesthetically-pleasing and yet profitable city for tourists to visit! When Gold and XP are collected from the buildings, there is a mini bonus game where players can tap on the XP and Energy within the time-frame to gain extra bonus. It is however, not compulsory for players to play this mini-bonus game to collect your earnings. Move / Inventory / Sell You can Move, Keep or Sell all buildings and items respectively. Goals Have fun with the goals to earn XP and gold. Play with friends/How to add neighbours Simply connect to Facebook to play with friends who are already on Japan Life, or search by their Japan Life ID to add them as neighbours! Firstly, you will need to complete the Goals up to level 4. Tap on the yellow arrow on the bottom-right-hand corner of the screen and it will open up to more options. Secondly, tap on the icon of a house with 2 people and it should bring you to a map network of your friends, which also has the option of searching for friends by entering their Japan Life ID. Add more friends to complete upgrading your buildings faster! You can “Like” your friends’ cities if you think they are beautiful! Mailbox Friends’ requests and their help to you, as well as Shop Sale requests or replies would be available from the mailbox Settings Settings allow you to make changes • Music / Sound volume • Facebook login / logout • Reset Game Data Hotels Hotels provide a resting place for tourists and earns you hotel accomodation fees. Tourists would only visit your city if there are enough hotels. In other words, hotels determine the maximum tourist capacity of your city. You can still build attractions and shops beyond the tourist capacity of your town, but they will not operate at 100% profitability. Hotels need to be managed by friends in order to operate. Make sure you get your friends to help! Attractions Attractions are the buildings that all tourists are looking forward to visit in your city! They attract the tourists to your city and earns you XP. Ensure that you build enough hotels to cater to all the tourists that will be coming! Temples are special attractions that will have a chance to generate rice balls for you while earning gold at the same time! Shops Shopping is always on the plate during a holiday trip! Shops serve tourists that have been attracted to your city and earn you XP. Shops can only serve as many tourists as those attracted by your attractions. Make sure you build enough attractions to keep your shops running! Decorations Decorations will not only beautify your tourist city, but will also increase the profitability of your attractions and shops! Diamonds Just as diamonds allows you to get buildings and decorations to beautify your city, diamonds allows you to buy special or limited items. You can buy diamonds through the game store via In-App purchase. Shop Sales Everyone loves Shop Sales! You can start a Shop Sale at any shop with a chosen duration and ask a neighbour to help. If he or she helps you, you may get more rewards! Remember you can have 6 Shop Sales at any one time, so choose wisely! You would need to be online to do Shop Sales. Credibility When friends ask you for Shop Sale help, your helpful response will contribute to better business credibility! This will in turn increase your chances of getting a successful Shop Sale with good rewards! Get more friends to play along with you! The more your friends ask you for Shop Sale help, the easier it is for you to earn business credibility! Expand your city Expanding your city will allow you to build a bigger city! Level up to gain access to more land and get your friends along for new-found territory! Leaderboard Play online to see which cities are the richest or with the most number of “Likes”! How can I get more? You may purchase rice balls from the store via in-app purchase. How do I expand my city? Level up and tap on the Expansion signboard to get more land! What can I do when I am unable to go “Online” in Japan Life? Please do the following steps to ensure that you are connected to Japan Life: 1) Check to see if you are connected via 3G or Wi-fi. 2) Update to the latest version of Japan Life from the official appstore/android market. 3) If you happen to see this message when you load Japan Life: “System abnormalities detected. Play is limited to offline features. Please re-install from the official store. Thank you!” Please un-install the app and re-install from the official appstore/android market. Then send an email to us at info@nubee.sg 4) Finally, check our Facebook and Twitter for more updates. We might be having a server maintenance on that day. How can I reset my game data? You may reset your game data from the settings. Make sure you are 100% certain that you want to use this option, as all data will be wiped and there will be no data restore. How can I improve my credibility ? Be helpful and accept as many Shop Sale requests as you can. Disclaimer: This information is taken from official Japan Life Support Page